


The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Cass Arc

by AceofEnder



Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Cassandra “Cass” Cain, a quiet dark-haired girl with plenty of skills raised as a perfect bodyguard from birth.  She was born to be a warrior, a fighter, strategic and tactile about how she moved, so when she crashed down missing the jump from building to building, hitting a windowsill and dumpster on her way down, before hitting the ground rolling over broken glass, everyone was shocked.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Cass Arc

Cassandra “Cass” Cain, a quiet dark-haired girl with plenty of skills raised as a perfect bodyguard from birth. She was born to be a warrior, a fighter, strategic and tactile about how she moved, so when she crashed down missing the jump from building to building, hitting a windowsill and dumpster on her way down, before hitting the ground rolling over broken glass, everyone was shocked. 

Her two eldest brothers immediately dropped their objectives and rushed to her side, Jason picking her up and rushing her to the cave. She pushed Dick off her when everyone started to surround her with her; claiming that she was fine. “I don’t need help guys. Just a few small scratches.” She signed with a look of contempt on her face. Knowing her well they all backed away, except for Alfred who was busy tending to her wounds, cuts scratched into her skin, bruises riddled across her body like flowers of spite blooming, a gash along her arm telling the world that if it wanted to kill her it would have to try harder.

A week later they were all out on patrol, most of them could tell Cassandra was distracted but couldn’t figure out how to approach her about it. She stared off into the distance the whole night until Bruce called for them, she shot up and started running across the roof, sprinting away from her siblings, going to jump but feeling her weight sink down her face fell in shock before Stephanie grabbed her and pulled her up “Be careful Cass, wouldn’t want my sister getting hurt!”

After they arrived at the manor Cass went down to the cave quietly to be alone. She looked up to see her younger brother sitting across from her while Alfred cleaning her cuts, wrapping bandages around her torso carefully. “Hey there Dragonfly, how’s your back?” Tim smiled at her softly, taking a careful tone. She silently chuckled and rolled her eyes “Why do you call me that? I should be giving you the nicknames little brother.” He sat closer to her before elaborating quietly “Dragonflies are quick and quiet, amazing to see.” She smiled at him slightly before trailing her fingers over the gash in her arm, breathing in and out softly at the pain.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked her gently knowing she was hesitant to open up. She looked up at him quickly nodding, almost faking it. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be? You know I can take a hit Tim.” She signed carefully, studying his reactions.

“Dragonfly” He spoke delicately knowing she was internally yelling at herself “Just because you’re strong doesn’t make you invincible. You aren’t indestructible. You’re distracted, it’s okay to not be the best assassin, or the best sister, the best fighter, or the best anything.” She gripped at her arm looking away in shame, she signed at him “I’m sorry.” He hummed lightly attempting to get her attention but failing as she refused to look anyway but her torn up arm. “Cass. Cassandra. Listen to me, please? You could’ve fallen, that wasn’t okay. Don’t go off on your own, family remember? You can rely on us.” Tim spoke softly, knowing Cass had a lot of issues in her past and still had trouble trusting them to have her back sometimes. 

She stared at his caring eyes, worried expression, and calm body language; thinking about how smooth he portrayed worry like beautiful ballet choreography. “I’m scared Tim. I don’t know how to treat you like family without messing up. What if I turn out like my father Tim?” She signed towards him with a fearful look.

“It’s okay Dragonfly, you’re my big sister, you could never mess up. It’s okay to not be perfect, and I know you’ll never turn out like him. You’re too amazing.” He smiled at her sitting close enough to hug her, tilting his head questioningly with a facial expression that was asking her if he could hug her. 

She nodded carefully and hugged him before letting her soft broken voice quietly ripple out into the open, skipping over words and mispronouncing syllables but he knew what she was saying “Than-hk you Ti-im. Thank you giving me family I nev-er had.” He smiled gently and whispered to himself “Of course, we replace what we didn’t have. And for us, that was family.”


End file.
